A Change Of Scenery
by Rebelious Slytherin
Summary: What happens when DM and HG meet each other and mean't to be each other's dates because of their friends and their double date. What will happen? Read to find out. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Ok you guys this is only my 3rd fanfic so please read and review!

"Oh come on Mione please double date with me?" My best friend, Tori, was begging me to double date with her. She really wanted me to and she was annoying me a lot.

"Will you leave me alone if I agree?"

"Yes!"

"Fine, I'll double date with you."

"Yes Mione! You're the best!"

"Yeah, yeah. Now, I wanna go shopping today so let's!"

"Ok! But yay you're double dating with me tomorrow! Its gona be so much fun!"

"I'm so bored."

"So go out on a date, you always do."

"With?"

"All the girls that drool over you."

"I'm tired of girls like that. I want a girl that's not obsessed with me. I want a girl that likes me for me, not my looks or my money."

"Then double date with me tomorrow night."

"How bad do u like your girl?"

"Ok I know I just met her at this club, but I really like her. Besides I could talk to her. She also said she has a friend that's really pretty and is free."

"If she's really pretty why's she free?"

"Draco!"

"Alright alright I'll come."

"Thanks man. I owe ya one."

"Yeah, yeah. Wanna go for a ride on the brooms?"

"Sure."

Meanwhile Hermione and Tori were at the Mega Mall in Portsmith. Hermione had bought a lot of things. "I'm so glad you're not what you used to be. You never shopped much before Mione." Hermione laughed. She had bought a couple of halter tops, spaghetti straps, shorts, jeans, pants, mini skirts, make up, shoes, and jewelry. Tori had bought all the same things just less of them. They both had part time jobs and had saved a lot of money! After all they had been working since they were fourteen and they didn't buy much then. Besides they also got allowances. When they were done shopping they went to the food court. Hermione and Tori shared chilli cheese fries. Afterwards they walked home.

Draco had let out a snitch that his father had bought for him and him and Blaise were racing for who could get it first. Draco did, obviously because he loved quidditch so much and that he played it a lot. "Draco, man, you're so good at quidditch yet Gryffindor always end up beating us. Why?"

"Cause the rest of our team sucks! Besides ever since Granger tried out for the team ( I decided to make her like quidditch!) they've gotten really good. I never knew she could play!"

"Who would think she could?"

"Obviously, she used to be a bookworm, but now she's not. Weird."

"Yeah, race you once more."

"Cool." They raced again this time though, there were two snitches. Draco caught both in a matter of minutes.

"Damn, how'd you get so good?"

"Dunno."

"You know you've changed."

"We all have Blaise, we all have."

"Maybe, but I like the change in you. You're less like your father now."

"Well maybe that's cause my mom and me don't live with him anymore."

"Are you happy?"

"Yeah, I wouldn't have it any other way. I love my mom. I hate my dad. Why wouldn't I like this life?" Blaise laughed and Draco joined in. "Are you happy? I mean living with Liz and stuff?"(Liz is Blaise's older sister. His parents died and he has an older sister and two younger ones.)

"Yeah, my dad wasn't as bad as yours, but he still wanted me to be a death eater. My mom was nice, but I don't mind to much cause I didn't know them to well. I love Liz, Bella, and Sally."

"Yeah."

Tory went over to Hermione's house the next day at 5:00 p.m. "Mione, where are you?"

"Hey Tory. I'm in my room."

"Where your parents?"

"They're out."

"So ready to get ready for the date?"

"Yeah sure." They started getting ready. It took them an hour and a half to get ready, but they looked amazing. Hermione was wearing a sparkly red halter top with a cute ruffly (like a cheerleader's skirt) black mini skirt. Tory was wearing a spaghetti strap blue top with with a darker blue mini skirt. They both had make up on, but Hermione's looked better. They both grabbed heels that were easy to walk in. They were meeting the guys at Vega Club. They got in Tory's Lexus even though Hermione offered to take them in her Corvette. They arrived at the club and went inside. They were five minutes late and Blaise came to meet them at the door. He took them to the booth.

Both girls looked hot! Draco was going to be quite happy, or so he hoped. Wait, wasn't that Granger with Tory? Uh-oh.


	2. Chapter 2

luthien telemnar: Thanks! Hope u like it!

Flying Circus: Thanks for d compliment! (Hoping it was one) Well hope you like this chapter!

bloodysk8t3r: Sure I'll tell you what I think. I'm not sure what they'll have yet, but all I can say is keep reading and find out. I figure out what to put as I write. That's all I can say. Enjoy this chapter!

Stuckintexas: Thanks I guess. Don't worry Tory isn't like me at all. Well I hope you keep reading and thanks for the advice.

Degrassichick: Ayte sorry about that, I'll be sure to make it clearer. Hope you like this chapter!

Charretier: Actually I decided to spell her name like that. Thanks though. Keep reading and tell me what you think please.

Tuppence: Thanks and I'll be sure to do that. Hope you keep reading and reviewing!

Anyways thanks you guys for reviewing! Back to the story!

Recap:

"_Yeah sure." They started getting ready. It took them an hour and a half to get ready, but they looked amazing. Hermione was wearing a sparkly red halter top with a cute ruffly (like a cheerleader's skirt) black mini skirt. Tory was wearing a spaghetti strap blue top with with a darker blue mini skirt. They both had make up on, but Hermione's looked better. They both grabbed heels that were easy to walk in. They were meeting the guys at Vega Club. They got in Tory's Lexus even though Hermione offered to take them in her Corvette. They arrived at the club and went inside. They were five minutes late and Blaise came to meet them at the door. He took them to the booth._

_Both girls looked hot! Draco was going to be quite happy, or so he hoped. Wait, wasn't that Granger with Tory? Uh-oh._

"Draco, this is Tory and…." Blaise introduced Tory and Hermione.

"Hermione. Wait, did you say Draco, as in Draco Malfoy!"

"Yeah….." Draco answered.

"Mione I know I know about it but come on your 16, you guys are gona have to work side by side cause he's head boy and you're head girl, can you guys just stay and get to know one another?" Tory asked quietly.

"Fine." Hermione replied.

"Draco?" Blaise asked.

"Ok."

"Why don't we get some drinks then dance and then eat?" Blaise asked. Everybody agreed and they called the waitress over. Blaise ordered a Caprice, Tory ordered a Caprice, Hermione ordered Campari, and Draco ordered a Martini. Soon after Blaise and Tory started to dance.

"So…." Hermione tried making small talk.

"Listen I've been meaning to talk to you, to say…" Draco started.

"Say what?"

"I'm sorry. For all the times I made fun of you, all the times I made you feel like dirt, for everything."

"Right, uhuh, why are you doing this?"

"No, I'm serious. I really am sorry. It was all because of my father. He'd have people come to see if I was just the way he wanted, he'd…."

"He'd what?" Hermione asked softly.

"He'd beat me if I wasn't. I never wanted to be a death eater, I never wanted to hurt people, it was all because of my father. I did hurt people, a lot of people, but my mom, she was always there for me, and its cause of her I don't have to be a death eater. The thing is I never hated you, nor Potter or Weasley, well maybe Weasley, but never you or Potter. I had to act the way I did, if I didn't my mom would be punished because my father would say it was her doing that made me soft. And I could never wish that on my mother, I love her so much. Really I'm sorry."

"I never knew. I'm so sorry." Hermione whispered.

"It's not you fault." Draco answered, looking away.

"Maybe not, but still, no person should be treated like that, is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Actually my mom never liked my dad, it was a forced marriage. Awhile back my mom ran away with me and my father had to go to Azkaban because he was a death eater. I'm free of him, for now anyway."

"That's good, but seriously I'm sorry."

"Why? You never did anything."

"But still,"

"Never mind it. Do you wana dance?"

"Sure."

"Oh and would you mind if this could be just between us? Nobody else knows except Blaise, but I felt I could tell you. Besides we're gona be working together so I figured why not."

"Of course." They walked to the dance floor and started dancing to Down For You by Jhene ft. Jay Sean.

Over by the other corner Blaise and Tory had stopped for a break. "Looks like they're having fun?" Tory told Blaise, smiling while watching her friend.

"Yeah, they definitely do. Now let's go back on to the dance floor." Blaise answered. He led her back to the dance floor and they started dancing. Soon they decided it was time to eat. They went to go get Hermione and Draco, but they said they'd join them in a bit. They were really getting into it. Finally they got tired and joined Blaise and Tory. "So you guys decided to join us?"

"Yeah." Draco answered. After dinner, Tory offered to drive Blaise home and Draco offered to drop Hermione home. Both offers were taken. So Tory and Blaise went off and then Draco led Hermione to his Ferrari.

"Isn't a car a muggle object?" Hermione asked Draco.

"Who said I was against muggle stuff? My father was, but I'm not." Hermione told him where her house was and Draco started to drive. They talked and both learned more about the other.


	3. Chapter 3

Ok I know that things happened fast, but there's a lot more to come! Please read and review!

Recap:

Draco drives Hermione home and they make small talk.

Hermione walked into her house and went to her room. I guess Draco isn't really bad after all she thought to herself. While she changed she felt scared, like something bad was going to happen. She didn't know what to do or if she should tell someone. She knew she was the only one in the house because her parents had gone to this dentist thing in America. She picked up the phone and quickly dialed Tory's number, but no one answered. She was freaked, especially when her laptop blinked and said she had a message. She went to read the message and was freaked out by its content. It read: 'You will pay!' Hermione didn't have the slightest idea what to do all she knew was that she was scared. She sent a message to Harry from her cell phone, but got no reply. Tears started spilling down her cheeks and the door bell rang. She started shaking and sobbing and she didn't bother getting the door. She was to scared to go see who it was. Suddenly she heard Tory's voice and Blaise's voice. She ran to the door, but when she opened it, it wasn't Tory or Blaise. "Who, who are you?" Hermione whispered, but before the beast could answer she shut the door as hard as she could and ran out the back door. She jumped into her black Corvette and threw it into gear. She started driving so hard, she was so scared. Her heart was beating faster then she ever thought it could. She drove and drove, not having a clue where she was going. Blaise and her had become friends the year before and she remembered him telling her to drop by during the summer any time. She didn't know how but she remembered the address. She drove there as fast as she could and as soon as the gates opened she pushed her car through them. Blaise was just getting out of his car and he saw another car. The car stopped right next to his and someone jumped out. Blaise realized it was Hermione and he walked over to her. As her face came into view he realized she was really scared and that she was crying. "Hermione, what's wrong?"

"Draco dropped me home and then I went to my room, I felt scared and felt that something bad was going to happen. Then I got an email that said 'You will pay!', and then somebody knocked on my door. At first I ignored it, but then I heard your voice and Tory's and I opened the door, but it was some beast." Hermione exclaimed, crying a lot and shaking with each sob. Blaise pulled her into a hug and walked her into his house after locking both their cars.

"Shush, it's going to be okay." Blaise tried to comfort her. Liz came to see who had come home and saw Blaise and a girl crying.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Liz asked, extremely worried.

"She was at her house and she felt scared and that something bad was going to happen. Then she got an email saying you will pay and then she heard knocking on the door and it was my voice and Tory's voice and when she opened the door it was some beast. She drove straight here." Blaise explained quietly.

"Oh my god, the poor girl, is she okay?" Liz watched and answered her own question. The girl was crying and sobbing and shaking tremendously with each sob.

"Her name's Hermione and I think it might be better if she stayed the night here." Blaise told his sister.

"Of course! I'll go get her a room ready."

"No, Liz, I think she should stay in one of our rooms tonight. She can sleep in my room with me." Blaise told Liz.

"No, we'll all sleep in the same room, all five of us."

"Ok." Hermione gasped as her body felt limp and her eyes shut. She fell into blackness and a story began to play. She felt it was a dream, but it was real.

Please Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Ihatemyself: Thanks! I hope you like this chapter.

Readingfreak1: Thanks! Hope you like this!

Stuckintexas: It's ok. Thanks! I think I definitely will! To find out you'll have to keep reading!

bloodysk8t3r: Thanks! I hope you like this chapter!

Thanks all you guys for reviewing and please keep reading and reviewing!

Recap:

"Ok." Hermione gasped as her body felt limp and her eyes shut. She fell into blackness and a story began to play. She felt it was a dream, but it was real.

She was running down a corridor while somebody chased her. "Stop!" Somebody screamed, but Hermione kept on running. "You trespassed! Now you must pay!" The same person shouted. Hermione ran and opened the first door that she saw. There was a window and she jumped out of it, she didn't care that she was five floors up. Somehow when she landed she didn't get hurt much.

"Are you okay?" It was Harry. What was he doing here?

"Huh? Why are you here? Why am I here?" She asked him, he was about to answer, but she woke up.

"Mione, are you okay?" Blaise asked urgently and very concerned.

"I, I think so." She felt clammy and cold. "What happened? God it's so cold in here. What did it mean?"

"Hermione, calm down!" Blaise exclaimed, putting a blanket on her. "Now what are you talking about?" He felt her head and realized she was burning up. "You have a fever. Liz can you get some medicine and an ice pack."

"An ice pack?" Hermione asked, confused.

"Yeah, I tried to catch you when you fell into unconsciousness, but I couldn't and you hit your head."

"Oh." Liz came in with the medicine and an ice pack. She put the ice pack on Hermione's head and handed her the medicine and water. "Take it, it'll help." Hermione took the medicine and suddenly felt her body go numb.

"Is my body supposed to go numb?" Hermione asked.

"No," Liz answered. "I'll go check out why."

"Hurry, Liz." Blaise called after his sister. "Right, Hermione what happened?"

"I don't know." Suddenly she started crying.

"What's wrong?" Blaise asked pulling her into a hug. "What happened when you fainted?"

"I was being chased by somebody and they said stop, you've trespassed, you will pay, and then I jumped out a window and Harry was there. I think I was there cause someone was captured." Hermione whispered, and started crying even harder.

"Shush, it's ok. I promise if somebody does get captured I'll help you. It's going to be okay. Don't cry." Liz came back into the room and said,

"Blaise, come here."

"I'll be right back, just lie down." Blaise told Hermione and went to his sister. "What's up?"

"Hermione's not okay. There's something wrong." Liz answered sorrowfully.

"What? What's wrong?" Blaise asked.

"When she fell into unconsciousness, one of the death eaters must have done something. Check if she has a cut on her stomach." Liz exclaimed. Blaise walked over to Hermione.

"Mione, can you check if you have a cut on your stomach?" Blaise asked her awkwardly.

"Um okay." She looked up at him. "What's going on? Blaise, I'm scared."

"Shush. I'm sure Liz can fix it." He turned to Liz, "You can fix it right?"

"Yeah, but it's going to be really painful." Liz replied. She turned to Hermione. "Okay?"

"Okay." Hermione answered, still looking scared.

"There's nothing to be scared about, I won't hurt you, it just might hurt a bit." Liz said, trying to calm the girl down.

"No, it's not that. First the email, then the beast, then the dream thing, and now the cut. I'm scared, I don't know what's going on, and I don't know what to do." Liz felt bad for the poor girl.

"Mione, it's going to be okay. If anything happens I'll be there for you, I promise." Blaise told her, squeezing her hand.

"Thanks Blaise."

"No problem, what are best friends for?" Blaise answered. "Ready?"

"Yeah. " Hermione answered. Blaise took her hand and motioned for Liz to begin. She started saying a spell and Hermione shut her eyes tightly. Soon the pain started, it was like somebody was cutting her stomach open, taking stuff out and then leaving it like that, only worse. Finally it was over and Blaise gave her a hug.

"It may take a little time for the cut to go and the pain will start, of the cut, but you'll be fine." Liz told her.

"Thank you." Hermione told Liz and she really did look grateful.

"Your welcome." Suddenly Liz fell to the ground in pain. Hermione got up even though it hurt her to. Quickly they put her on another couch.

"I think I know what's happening." Hermione exclaimed. "Blaise, join hands with me and repeat after me." Blaise grabbed her hand. "Oh spirits of good please protect us now by putting a shield around this house, around its gate, protect us from evil within and evil around." Suddenly a blue light came out of both Blaise and Hermione. Liz stopped feeling pain, but Hermione started feeling pain. Hermione felt blood spilling down her stomach. The cut was bleeding, but she didn't say anything. Blaise noticed though and muttered a spell after he pulled his wand out. Blaise hugged his sister and Hermione.

"What was that and how did you know what to do?" Blaise asked.


	5. Chapter 5

FlyingCircus: Thanks! Lol you mean it! Yay! Hope you like this too!

Thanks for reviewing and please keep doing it!

Well back to the chapter!

Recap:

They made the shield and talked.

"I think I should leave," Hermione told them. "I'm putting you guys in danger."

"Mi, you can't leave. Ok I know I might be in danger, but I don't care. You're my friend, I'm gona help you no matter what, besides I promised." Blaise answered, cracking a grin.

"Yeah, we can help you, I hope, so let us try." Liz added.

"You guys are sweet, but I can't. I wouldn't want you to get hurt because of me, or any more in Liz's case."

"We don't care, what kind of friends would we be if we left you to fend for yourself. Ok I know I haven't known you that long but you helped me and I helped you, that's a start of a great friendship! Besides focus on that, you helped me and I helped you!" Liz exclaimed. Somehow they got her to agree to stay. They even made her swear.

"Ok now that that is settled lets party! Besides there's the shield, it'll protect us!" Blaise said. They called Sally and Bella, Blaise's other sisters, down and Liz used her wand to zap five beds up in the living room. They played Twister, Tag, and so many other things, including a pillow fight. Everybody got tired and decided it was time to sleep. Hermione was sleeping on the bed next to Blaise, so they talked awhile.

"Mi, do you have any idea why people are after you?"

"Blaise, if I knew wouldn't I tell you. I just wish I had a clue, the slightest smallest clue, but a clue nonetheless."

"We'll figure it out, I promise."

"Yeah, and I just hope that it isn't you or anybody else I love that gets captured, it the dream thing had something to do with capturing and rescuing."

"I don't think you should jump to conclusions. Don't think of the worst until you're sure."

"I guess you're right. So what do you think of Tory?" Blaise laughed a little.

"She's okay, but she's different then when I first met her. Like at the club she was different. She seemed jealous, of who I don't know, maybe you, maybe anyone, but she was different. Don't tell her I said that though. Please."

"Don't worry I won't. Draco's different too, but in a good way."

"He is, isn't he? Well anyways we should go to sleep, who knows what will happen in the morning." With that both of them went to sleep. Blaise fell into a peaceful sleep, but Hermione didn't. She tossed and turned and had the weirdest dream. It was more like a nightmare.

Harry and Ron were dead, Blaise, Draco, Liz, Bella, and Sally were captured, and she didn't know where the rest of her friends and family were. She had to go and rescue them, but somehow a death eater came to her house. He scared her in the kitchen and more and more started pouring in. They cornered her and suddenly the one that had scared her in the kitchen grabbed her. He pulled out a knife. "You will pay! I will kill you the muggle way, but only after a few 'crucios' to make the pain all the more worse." He started cackling and Hermione tried to wiggle out of his grasp. He muttered the spell and she felt pain take over, but she still tried to fight him. Suddenly she felt a sharp pain in her chest and felt blood drip down her belly. She looked down to see that the man had stuck the knife in her. She refused to cry, to scream, to call out, and somehow she stopped herself.

She felt cold water splash against her face and woke up. "Are you okay?" Liz cried, both to Blaise and her.

"Yeah, I think so." Blaise answered.

"I think so, but I'm not sure. What happened?" Hermione answered.

"Blaise started screaming and shouting, while you were shaking and muttering, not to mention sweating a lot. It kind of freaked me out." Liz told them, handing them two glasses of water.

"Yeah, yeah it was." Hermione muttered.

"I got scared. I don't really know you, but I think you're nice and Blaise is just my brother so I have to like him." Sally said.

"Aw aren't you the sweetest," Hermione said, hugging the girl. "I like you too and I'm honored that you felt scared for me. Lemme tell ya a little something about your brother, you like him just cause he's your brother right?"

"Yeah, but sometimes he's nice."

"Now that's not true, He's always nice, except when he's mad, but everyone gets mad. He loves you a lot so how about you just say you love him a lot, because he really cares for you and you're lucky to have him as a brother. Now you can't tell me he doesn't take care of you, so lets just say that, alrighty?"

"Okay, I guess you're right. I love Blaise too. Hermione's kind of long; can I call you something else?" Sally asked, looking downwards.

"Of course, you can call me Mi or Mione or anything you like."

"I like Mi." Sally looked up and hugged Hermione. Suddenly the little girl had tears in her eyes.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Hermione asked, wiping the little girl's tears away.

"Nothing, it's just that I miss my mom and you kind of remind me of her. She was really nice, just like you. I don't mean to complain, I have Liz, Blaise, and Bella, but I still miss Mommy sometimes. I'm sorry."

"Oh honey, don't be, everyone's allowed to miss people, but think of it this way, your mom may be gone, she may be in a better place, but hey her eyes will always watch over you, so if you ever miss you mom a lot just remember her angel eyes always watch over you. Same for your dad and hun just remember you still have a great family. You have two older sisters and one older brother who love and care for you, so don't let stuff get you down, but don't worry you'll always be allowed to miss your parents, just remember what you do have." S ally didn't say anything, but the hug that she gave Hermione said it all. "Now why don't you try going back to sleep, after all it is two a.m."

"Ok, night." Sally said, hugging Hermione, Hermione placed a kiss on her forehead and let go of her. Sally gave Blaise, Liz, and Bella each a hug and then got into bed. Hermione sat down on a couch, sighing. Liz walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For what you said to my smallest sister, it was really sweet and it'll help her. Also for what you said about Blaise. You may have brought danger, but you also brought hope, happiness, and other great things." A tear rolled down Liz's cheek as she said what she did.

"I'm glad I brought you guys happiness, but really just now all I did was tell the truth." Blaise walked over and smiled.

"Thanks, now let's all get back to sleep." He ordered, but in a sweet voice. They all fell into peaceful sleeps this time.


	6. Chapter 6

Bookwormj: Thanks, hope you like this.

xoKaSsIeox: Thanks! I will!

Mrs. H Potter: Thanks! Hope you like this chapter.

luthien telemnar: Yeah they will appear in the next couple of chapters, but I think they don't appear during the summer only to meet at Hogwarts. No, don't worry; they don't all die at the end. Hope you like this chapter.

StarPheonix: Thanks! I hope you like this chapter!

Thanks for reviewing! I hope you like this chapter. Please keep reading and reviewing.

Recap:

"Thanks, now lets all go to sleep." He ordered, but in a nice voice. This time they all fell into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning Liz was the first to wake up. The doorbell rang and it was Draco. "Hey Draco. What are you doing here?"

"Hey Liz, I'm here to see Blaise."

"He's upstairs sleeping, why don't you go on up?"

"Okay, in his room?"

"No, in the living room."

"Alright, thanks." Draco started going up the stairs and he walked into the living room. He saw Bella, Sally, and Blaise sleeping, but he also, wait was that Hermione? What in the world was she doing here? He walked over to Blaise and woke him up.

"Oh hey man. Sorry, I was really tired."

"It's ok. What's she doing here?"

"Why don't you ask her?" Blaise answered when Hermione stirred.

"Hey Blaise, hey Draco," Hermione said as she got up. "Oh wait, what's Draco doing here?"

"I was about to ask you the same question." Draco replied coolly.

"Ok, I'll answer both your questions. Draco's here because we were gonna hang today, and Hermione's here because of what happened yesterday." Blaise told both of them.

"What happened yesterday?" Draco asked, slightly concerned.

"She was at home and she got a bad feeling. She tried calling Tory and some other people, but no one picked up. She was slightly scared when she got an email saying that she would pay, and then somebody knocked at the door. At first she ignored it, but then she heard my voice and Tory's voice so she went to open the door, but when she opened the door it was a beast. She ran out the back door and drove here. Then later she fell into unconsciousness and had a weird vision like dream where she got a cut that seemed like something a death eater would do, and then somebody tried to attack us all." Blaise quickly filled Draco in.

"Oh my god, that's definitely bad. Do you know why the people, or whatever they were, were after you?" Draco asked, getting a look on his face.

"No, not the slightest clue," Hermione answered. "But I have a feeling you do."

"I have a feeling that I might have a clue, but why don't we investigate it further?" Draco replied, not exactly giving a very clear answer.

"Yeah, I think we should, she should. Let her have breakfast first though." Blaise answered for Hermione. You could tell that him and Hermione were tight and that he had a bad feeling about this. "Mi, why don't you go down and we'll be right down."

"Alright." Hermione sensed that Blaise wanted to talk to Draco so she left them alone.

"So, Draco, care to explain?"


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks everyone who reviewed! Please keep reading and reviewing!

Recap:

"Alright." Hermione sensed that Blaise wanted to talk to Draco so she left them alone.

"So, Draco, care to explain?"

"About?" Draco asked.

"Yeah I do, but we should investigate if further? Draco, what is going on?"

"Blaise, I only have a clue, I swear, but it's a big clue. My father was killed last night, he had a dream before he left, he said words then he died, what words, nobody knows for sure cause he kind of mumbled them, but then Voldemort," Blaise interrupted.

"What? You mean Voldemort is after her! I thought you were afraid to say his name?"

"Let me finish and I'm not anymore, my mom said something. Then Voldemort stormed in and said he had to speak to my father. They told him that Lucius was dead and he stormed out extremely angry. One of his spy's went to him after a bit and said that they could either lure Harry Potter there by taking one of his friends and the spy mumbled something about how Hermione had a different kind of power. Voldemort asked him what kind of power and when the spy answered Voldemort didn't believe him. His death eaters met that night and decided to get rid of him so they could rule the wizarding world, so they decided to see what kind of power she had."

"Oh my god, they found out!"

"Found out what?" Blaise didn't answer. "Blaise, tell me." Hermione walked in at that moment.

"Blaise I need to talk to you, urgently." Hermione said.

"Mi, I think we should tell Draco."

"Um, Blaise, this is important!" Hermione answered, ignoring what he had just said.

"Tell me what?" Draco asked.

"Draco, tell her what you know." Draco told Hermoine all that he had told Blaise.

"Oh shit!" She looked down for a minute and thought. "Fine, Blaise tell him, but make him swear not to tell anyone, ever." Draco swore not to tell anyone ever and Blaise hesitated, but began.

"Look, Draco, you know that different kind of power, it's true, the thing is me and Hermione are from a kind of different clan. We're witches/wizards, but we're more powerful, we're sorcerers/sorceresses with elf blood forged with out blood. Liz has it too, but not any of my other sisters. Well the people from our 'clan' have always had this, each two people share a bond, a very special powerful bond they can read each others thoughts, they can sense if something's wrong, send telepathic messages, and stuff. Then out of all of the people there are the most powerful, me and Mi. Also we protect something called the talisman. It protects the good and makes sure in the end good always wins. My kids and then Hermione's kids will share a bond and then become the most powerful, it goes on like that. So if they find out what we really are we're all in really big trouble."

"Okay. I can help you not get found out. So what you guys just marry normal people?"

"Yeah, basically, we have normal lives except we have more power then normal people do. Also we protect the talisman." Blaise answered.

"So let's say you could have a normal boyfriend?" Draco asked, not looking up. Blaise smiled and figured he knew what was happening.

"Yeah, we can." Blaise answered, smiling. Draco turned to Hermione.

"Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?" Draco asked, not looking at her. Instead of answering, Hermione walked over to Draco, but he didn't notice because he was looking at the floor. All at once she put her arms around his neck, lifted his face up, and pushed her lips to his. At first Draco didn't respond, but then he slipped his arms around her tiny waist and began kissing her back. His tongue touched her lips, willing her to open her mouth. At first she didn't but then as he kept begging her with his tongue. Slowly she parted her lips and his tongue went inside. He could taste a sweetness and her lips felt soft against his. After a few more seconds they broke away. "Wow."

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend." Blaise smiled.

"I'm happy for you guys," Blaise said, grinning. "This was so expected! Besides I always thought you guys made a great couple."

"Thanks Blaise. Maybe you can get together with that girl, Tory?" Draco answered.

"Nah, I don't think so. I don't like her that much." Draco leaned down for another kiss and captured her lips. Finally they broke away.

"Sorry man." Draco said to Blaise.

"No prob, but now let's go start researching what they know." They agreed and then started researching. Hermione was still tired and fell asleep on Draco's shoulder. "She really likes you man."

"I guess that's something I should be happy for, which I am. Can I let her sleep? I'll research more for her."

"Yeah sure."


	8. Chapter 8

Mysteriouscharm: Thanks!

Bookwormj: Lol…is that a good thing?

Thanks for reviewing! Hope you like it!

Recap:

"I guess that's something I should be happy for, which I am. Can I let her sleep? I'll research more for her."

"Yeah sure."

Hermione woke up and looked up. She saw Draco working. "Sorry I fell asleep." She said.

"It's okay. You were tired." Blaise handed her a book.

"Hey sleepy head." She got up and gave him a hug.

"Sowee."

"No big, why don't you go to your house later, get your clothes and your trunk and stuff, tell your parents you're staying here for the rest of the summer?"

"Okay. Later."

"Okay," Blaise answered softly. "Why don't you go watch some T.V. we'll be right there."

"Okay." She got up and left the room.

"What's up?" Draco asked.

"I don't know. I'm just a little worried about her."

"Yeah, but we'll be able to keep an eye on her properly at Hogwarts."

"Yeah, I guess. By the way I talked to Professour Dumbledore and requested the three of us in the same room, like common room."

"What'd he say?"

"Well he knows about me n Mi and he found out about you and your dad and stuff so he said that'd be fine and hopefully we'd all be able to help each other."

"That's great."

"Yeah as long as you guys don't snog when I'm there!" Blaise retorted, laughing.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind," Draco answered, business like. "Now let's go tell her and then watch some T.V." They walked into the room, but instead of saying anything Blaise started tickling her a lot. Finally after a lot of things got done they finally went to sleep. Hermione woke up that night panting and sweating. Draco and Blaise were both at her side.

"Mi, are you okay?" Blaise asked, really concerned. Tears started falling down her cheeks.

"I don't know." Both guys pulled her into a hug.

"Shush, everything's going to be okay." He handed her to Draco and went to go get her some water. Draco cradled her softly and she fell back to sleep. They all went back to sleep, Draco and Blaise really worried. What was happening?


	9. Chapter 9

Mysteriouscharm: Thanks! Hope you like it!

Mrs. H. Potter: Thanks! Hope you like this!

Queen of Duct Tape: Thanks! I hope you like this chapter.

Recap:

"Shush, everything's going to be okay." He handed her to Draco and went to go get her some water. Draco cradled her softly and she fell back to sleep. They all went back to sleep, Draco and Blaise really worried. What was happening?

Hermione woke up and saw that she was in Draco's arms. Blaise had just woken up and she saw Draco open his eyes. "You okay baby?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, I think so."

"You really scared me last night."

"You scared us all!" Blaise called over his shoulder as he went to the bathroom.

"Sowee." Hermione said.

"It's okay." Draco answered and pulled her closer. He let her go and went to the other bathroom. Hermione went into another bathroom and then when she came out Blaise and Draco were both waiting for her.

"We're going to your house now," Blaise told her. "Besides your parents are going to be back."

"Okay." They went to Blaise's Corvette and stopped for breakfast at the Waffle Hut. Then they went to Hermione's house. Hermione introduced Draco to her parents as her new boyfriend and her mom was pleased. Blaise they already knew. Hermione asked her parents if she could stay the last two days of summer vacation at Blaise's house and they said okay. She packed her clothes and put her trunk in Blaise's car. She kissed her parent's good bye and they said they had to give her something before she left. They took her into they're room and handed her two presents. She remembered she had both them each something too. "Wait I have to give you something too!" She ran to her room, opened her closet, and grabbed the two presents she had bought and made. She went back to her parent's room and handed each her mom one and her dad one. Her mom opened it and exclaimed at the sweater Hermione had made with her own hands, the silk painting that she had painted, and the gorgeous diary she had bought. She embraced Hermione and a tear came to her eye.

"My baby's all grown up." Hermione wiped her mom's eye with her hand.

"Mom, don't cry. I'll always be your little girl." Her dad smiled and hugged Hermione after he saw the shoes that Hermione had made, the sword that she had bought, and the belt that she had made.

"Now open your presents." Hermione's dad told her. She opened the first one and exclaimed at what was inside. It was a small trunk that had jewels all over and was painted beautifully. "Your mom and I made it." She hugged her parents tightly. Then she opened the other one. It was full of books about her powers and the bond, it also had a beautiful little book that had Hermione's journal in embroidery in the middle of the cover. She hugged her parents and finally they left.

Ok I know that was short, but I have to finish packing! I'm leaving today! I won't be able to update for awhile so I hope you like this!


	10. Chapter 10

Everyone who reviewed thanks! Hope you like this and keep reviewing!

Please read and review!

Recap:

_"Now open your presents." Hermione's dad told her. She opened the first one and exclaimed at what was inside. It was a small trunk that had jewels all over and was painted beautifully. "Your mom and I made it." She hugged her parents tightly. Then she opened the other one. It was full of books about her powers and the bond, it also had a beautiful little book that had Hermione's journal in embroidery in the middle of the cover. She hugged her parents and finally they left._

Blaise and Draco were sitting in the front and Hermione was sitting in the back. Draco and Blaise were still really worried about her, but they didn't say anything. "Hey you guys, I just remembered I still have to go to Diagon Alley to get my things!" Hermione exclaimed!

"Okay we'll go there now." Blaise answered and turned his car around in the direction of Diagon Alley. When they got there Draco tapped his wand three times on the brick and it opened up. They went into Flourish and Botts and while they were getting their books Harry and Ron walked in.

"Mione, what in the world are you doing with Zabini and Malfoy! Did they hurt you!" Harry cried.

"Harry, Ron relax! Draco's my boyfriend and Blaise is a good friend."

"Mione, what! That's Malfoy and Zabini you're talking about!" Ron shouted.

"Mione, Malfoy's your boyfriend!" Harry asked quietly.

"Yes, Harry, he is and I really like him. If you can't accept that, then I don't know what." She decided to ignore Ron at the moment and she just stared at the ground.

"I see. Well I guess I'll have to decide what I think of this. Bye Mione. And even if I don't like him I guess I'm still your friend." With that him and Ron left.

"You okay?" Blaise asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." They got the rest of their books and school supplies and went back to Blaise's house. Bella was making lunch and Hermione went to help her. Draco and Blaise went up to Blaise's room.

"I'm still worried about her." Draco said.

"Yeah, me too, but what can we do? We can't just be like Mione what is wrong with you, cause you know, it's not like she knows. Poor babe." Blaise answered.

Down in the kitchen the girls were talking. "So you and Draco are going out huh?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, I don't know, I always hated him before, well not hated him, it's just that he used to be all mean and stuff and now he's all nice, you know?"

"Yeah, I guess. So you're just going out with him cause he's nice now?"

"No, I really like him, and I'm pretty sure it's in that way, but you know the mean and nice stuff just puts emphasize on it."

"Yeah, I guess. But you do know that he was never mean cause he just wanted to be, right?"

"Yeah. So do you have a boyfriend?" Hermione asked, slightly teasingly.

"Actually, I do." Bella answered.

Okay, okay I know it's not the longest thing, but I'm on vacation!


	11. Chapter 11

Queen of Duct Tape: Bella is Blaise's other sister. Blaise has 3 sisters, one older then him and two younger. Liz is the oldest, Blaise second oldest, Bella third oldest, and Sally's the youngest one.

Thanks for reviewing! Please read and review!

Recap:

_"Yeah. So do you have a boyfriend?" Hermione asked, slightly teasingly._

_"Actually, I do." Bella answered._

"So, who is it? Of course you don't have to tell me if you don't want too." Hermione asked.

"No, it's cool. He talks alot about you, but don't you already know?" Bella, who was only a year younger then Hermione, replied.

"No. He talks about me alot?"

"Yeah. Harry talks alot about you and Ron."

"What! Your boyfriend's Harry, as in Harry Potter!"

"Um yeah. I thought you knew!"

"Um no. I gotta go." Hermione rushed to the room that she was staying in. She was so confused. Harry was such a hypocrite! He had never even told her or Ron, maybe Ron, about Bella being his girlfriend, let alone having a girlfriend. On top of that he was so against her going out with Draco. Wait, that's probably why he said he'd always be her friend. She felt salty tears against her cheeks and realized she was crying.

Blaise and Draco walked into the kitchen to talk to Hermione. "Bella, where's Mi?" Blaise asked.

"She's in her room I think. I don't know, but she kind of freaked when I told her who my boyfriend was." Bella blurted out.

"You have a boyfriend? Bella! You're supposed to tell us if you do. Ugh! I'll let Liz handle this! Liz! Come down here!" Blaise called.

"What Blaise?" Liz asked.

"Bella has a boyfriend. Deal with her, I need to go talk to Hermione." Blaise walked out of the room and Draco followed, leaving the two sisters to talk. Blaise knocked at Hermione's door and opened it. "Mi, are you okay?" Blaise asked softly, because when he opened the door with Draco behind him, he saw Hermione was crying. Draco felt uncomfortable when he saw Hermione crying because it was the first time he had ever seen her cry, but he wanted to make her feel better.

"Blaise, Harry's going out with your younger sister, but he never told me and then he gets all mad when I tell him me and Draco are going out." Hermione answered, sobbing. Blaise slipped an arm around his shoulder.

"Aw sweetie, Harry's a git, you deserve better friends then him. Like me for instance." Blaise teased. Hermione smiled slightly, but it disappeared fast.

"Yeah, but we've been friends forever and he's one of my best friends and...and," She couldn't finish and she felt herself quivering with each sob.

"Mi, it's okay, the guy maybe a scum, but if he means alot to you we don't have to go out, if it means that much to you about him being your friend and all." Draco said quietly. Blaise looked at him with a look of admiration, but shock. Hermione moved over to Draco and softly kissed him slightly, when she pulled away she said,

"No. Draco I think I might just love you," She smiled, "and if Harry wants to be a bastard then so be it, he lied to me, or never told me whatever, then let him, see if I care." Draco smiled at his girlfriend.

"Go Mi. So proud of you." Blaise said grinning lopsidedly at her. She grinned back and quickly wrote a letter to Harry and sent it with her owl, Goldy. The letter read:

Harry, you bastard! You got all mad at me when you saw me with Draco and yes he is my boyfriend and if you think I'm going to change that because of you then think again. You're going out with Bella are you? You probably told Ron, well guess what I don't need you, or Ron. I have better friends. I have Blaise, Draco, and so many other people that i love, but I guess you're not in that list anymore.

Hermione Granger

"Mi, are you sure you wanted to do that? Cause you didn't have to do that because of me, I mean.." Hermione was kissing Draco before he could finish.

"Ahem." Blaise called, but he had a grin on his face. "Mi, I'm proud of you and don't worry you deserve better friends then them." Hermione hugged Blaise.

"I'm just glad I have you, and my boyfriend." Hermione smiled. Draco smiled back.

"I think I'll leave you two alone." Blaise said and walked out of the room with a grin on his face. Hermione laughed.

"Smart guy." Draco grinned and grabbed Hermione by the waist and pulled her onto her bed. He started kissing her and she started kissing back. Her mouth opened slightly and Draco slipped his tongue into her mouth. It was searching every nook and cranny in her mouth.

Draco's thoughts:

God her mouth tastes so sweet. I think I might be in love. If my father were to see me now, but he never will, he's dead. And if any death eater ever tries to hurt Hermione, I'll kill him. Oh god I am in love.


	12. Author's Note

Queen of Duct Tape: Yeah, they ran into Harry and Ron at Flourish and Botts! It's in chapter 10. Thank you again for reviewing. As for the overreacting I've written another chapter that explains it all, and since your one of my reviewers who has basically been reviewing like all my chapters email me and I might give you a hint as to what happens next. But you have to keep reviewing! Lots of love!

Reading freak1: You are soon to be extended the same privilege as Queen of Duct Tape….just have to review another chapter. Lol! Well anyways glad you like it I'm afraid this is only another authors note that says if I don't get five more reviews I'm not going on to the next chapter unless I do. Well anyways lots of love!

Mysteriouscharm: Glad you like it too! I'm afraid I can't continue unless I get five reviews! Well anyways you will be extended privileges soon too, lol, and lots of love!

Authors Note:

You guys I need five reviews! Otherwise I won't post chapter 12 which I've already written out and everything! So you guys review! By the way who read Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince? Really good, but sad! Anyways totals, lots of love,

Rebelious Slytherin!


	13. Chapter 13

Readingfreak1: Thank you for sooooo many reviews! Email me if you want to know what happens next!

Crazyeweirdo: Thank you for your review!

xoKassiexo: Thanks! That's what I'm doing!

Oceana-14: Thanks!

EustisHighPrincessT: Thanks!

Hermione-991: No, didn't you hear Harry at the end? Talking to Rufus Scrimengour? That means no he's not. And I hate Snape! Thanks for reviewing!

Thank you all so much for your reviews! Please read and review!

Back at the Burrow Harry was receiving his letter. "Oh isn't that Goldy?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I think it is." Harry answered, taking the letter off of the owl. She flew right back out the window where she had come from.

"Was that Goldy?" Ginny asked Harry shyly.

"Yeah, I guess Mione wanted to say something. Wait, how come she didn't come to the Burrow this year? Then maybe she wouldn't be seeing Malfoy right now!" Harry exclaimed.

"Ron didn't invite her because of something YOU said!" Ginny cried. Usually she was really shy around Harry, considering she liked him, but Hermione was her best friend.

"Oh, okay." Harry replied all casually. He knew exactly what he had said. The letter was activated (it was like a howler but different). After listening to the letter Ginny ran out of the room (crying, but nobody saw), and Ron and Harry just stared at the letter. "How do you think she found out?" Harry asked quietly.

"I don't know."

"Well I guess I'll reply, say sorry, tell her she's overreacting, and then she'll be like ok." Harry found a paper and quill, he wrote:

Mione, I'm really sorry, but aren't you overreacting? Ok, I should have told you, but I didn't for some reason. I'm really sorry. Friends? Well I'll see you on September 3rd on the Hogwarts Express. Ron says hi. Well bye. Love Harry.

Harry sent the letter with Hedwig and figured she'd accept it and they'd be friends again.

Meanwhile, the youngest Weasley was also writing a letter to Hermione.

Dear Mi,

Harry has a girlfriend! What am I going to do? I've tried to stop loving him, but I love him to much. You have every right to be mad at him for what he did, especially because of what my stupid brother and him did before, but I don't know what I'm going to do, Mi, I love him! We'll talk on the Hogwart's Express. Wish you were here. Love, Ginny

Back at the Zabini mansion:

Draco lightly pulled back for air, but Hermione's arms around his neck brought him bak. Kiss after kiss it went. Both were enjoying themselves.

"Lunch time, lovebirds." Blaise called from the doorway. Draco pulled away from Hermione.

"We'll be down in a minute." Draco said.

"Okay." Blaise walked away.

"Come on, babe. Let's go down for lunch." Draco realized something was hurting Hermione. "Mi, are you ok?" She didn't answer. Draco used his wand to make her go numb. He saw blood on her shirt and lifted it lightly. There was a long cut there. "Don't worry sweetheart, it'll all get better." He softly picked her up and placed her properly on the bed. He called Blaise and Blaise did a healing spell (works because of bond/linked beings) on Hermione and the cut stopped bleeding/hurting. They went down for lunch. For the rest of the day Draco, Blaise, Liz, and Hermione played quidditch. Bella was grounded and Sally watched. At first Draco was teaching Hermione to fly and making sure she knew the rules.

"Me and Mione are together." Liz shouted.

"Ok, me and Draco!" Blaise screamed back. Turning to Draco, "This is going to easy, don't go easy on Mi cause she's your girlfriend. Okay?"

"Don't go easy on her cause of the bond." Draco retorted. They started playing and amazingly enough the girls were leading 50-0.

"Damn, who knew they'd be this good! Mi's never played before huh?" Suddenly Draco went out of sight. When they saw him again he had the quaffle. It became 50-10. Finally the boys won by catching the snitch. The score was 160-150.

"You've never played before, huh?" Draco asked Hermione after she had landed. She shook her head. He smiled at how cute she was. They all walked back into the house for dinner.

"Mi, next year will you come to our house again?" Sally asked.

"If you want me to." Hermione answered. Smiling, she picked the girl up and gave her a small hug.

"Good, because I like you." Hermione smiled and kissed the little girl's cheek.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry I haven't updated for so long but I've been busy!

Hogwart's Express:

"What Ron and Harry did to her is so cruel we have to get them back!" Draco exclaimed. "That and I don't like them!"

"Don't worry I know a ton of stuff about Ron and Harry. Starting with Ron's afraid of spiders and Harry loves girl perfume, to Ron has a crush on Hermione and Harry dreams about going out with," Ginny blushed here. "Me, according to Hermione anyway."

"So, you like Potter?" Draco asked without looking up.

"I'm not sure. I guess I can trust you guys. Yesterday I felt like I loved him, now I don't know." Blaise nodded slightly. The lunch lady knocked. Blaise got up and bought some stuff. After she left Blaise handed something to Draco and then to Ginny. "Thanks." Ginny said softly. "So, do you have a girlfriend?"

"Why?" Blaise replied. Draco glanced at Blaise and sensed that he didn't like Ginny too much. Before Ginny could reply Hermione stirred. "Hey Mi. Feeling okay? You look pale." Blaise said, looking concerned.

"Yeah, I think so." She and Blaise shared a look and nodded.

"Why don't you eat something? Maybe it'll help." Draco said, also looking worried. He pulled out a chocolate frog from what Blaise had given him, and handed it to her. Finally they arrived. Hermione didn't feel so good so Blaise asked Professor Dumbledore if they could skip the Great Feast and have dinner in their commonroom. He agreed and Professor McGonagall led them to their commonroom. She knew about the bond and also about Draco.

"What would you like your password to be?"

"How about 'sea shells'," Blaise asked. They agreed and Professor McGonagall left them after leaving them food. Draco carried Hermione inside and sat down. "Feeling any better?" Blaise asked.

"I'm okay." Hermione replied. They all started eating and when they finished, sat and talked for awhile. They were all sitting and then there was a knock on the door. Draco got up and opened the door, thinking it was one of the teachers. Only it wasn't, it was a man that they didn't know, or he didn't know anyway.

"Good evening." He said.

"Uh, hello," Draco answered. Before Draco could say anything else Blaise went running into the door and slammed it shut.

"Evil person, he's after Mi and me," Blaise panted. Hermione gasped in pain as she felt something cut through her stomach. When she looked down however there was nothing there. Draco and Blaise ran over to her.

"What's wrong?" Draco exclaimed, worried.

"Let me see her! Distract her!"


	15. Chapter 15

Please review!

"Cole. Fulcanelli, Cole." Hermione moaned right before she felt Draco's lips on hers.

Blaise tried to find out what had happened. Finally it dawned at him. He ran to his trunk and pulled out some herbs. "Blaise!" Draco shouted. Hermione winced and Draco took her hand. "It's all going to be okay, baby." He squeezed her hand and Blaise came out of his room.

"Give me five minutes." Draco nodded and tried to distract Hermione. They were kissing when Blaise finally came out with a medical drink. After Hermione drank it, the pain started to fade.

"Thanks you guys." She said softly, sitting up. They just nodded.

"Cole, huh?" Blaise asked.

"Yeah, I still remember last time." She shuddered and Draco wrapped his arm around her and glanced at Blaise. Blaise's expression said 'later' so he figured they would talk about it later.

"I don't think you should sleep alone tonight, sweetie," Draco told Hermione.

"Why don't we all just sleep in one room for the time being? To be on the safe side," Blaise said.

"Oh come on you guys! You have to be kidding!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Hush sweetie," Draco said. He knew he sounded all lovey-dovey, but he didn't care, he loved Hermione. By the look on Blaise's face, he could tell that Blaise understood.

"You can't boss me around," Hermione screamed. Draco grabbed her by the waist, softly kissed her neck, and said,

"You wanna bet?" He was smiling though. "You looked so cute, just like a little girl!" Draco had a grin on his face.

"Draco!" Hermione figured that she had no choice, but to listen to him. "Blaise! Look at Draco!" Blaise walked over, smiling, and playfully punched Draco. "Do I have to listen to him?" She had always listened to Blaise because he was like her older brother.

"Yes sweetheart, you do." Draco smirked, but it was a playful one. "Okay so we'll all sleep in your room. Me and Draco on the floor, you on the bed," They both nodded. Draco carried Hermione to her room so she could change and then left to change himself. After changing he walked into Blaise's room.

"Cole?" Draco asked.

"Yeah," Blaise answered, pulling a shirt over his head. "When Hermione stayed at my place last summer he came. He was like 'I'm Cole' and seemed all nice until he tried to kill us. Luckily we saved our asses and lived to tell the tale."

"Oh."

"Oh is right. Well anyways come on." They both walked into Hermione's room. She was lying down on her bed. "Ready to sleep?"

"Kinda. I was thinking."

"Oh?"

"Yeah."

"What about?"

"Cole. How did he get into Hogwarts? If he can do it what's to say our whole life's work is safe? Blaise, what if we're not safe anymore wherever we are, it's not safe, our secret's not safe? It's hard enough to have lived a lie for so long, but if the reason I lived that lie isn't safe than why the hell am I living!"

"Mi, relax! You know that I would never let our secret get into the open. You know that I would do everything in my hands to protect you! Everything's going to be fine."

"How do you know? How does anyone know!"

"Mi, hun, relax. I know. I haven't been entirely truthful. My mother had special powers, even my father didn't know. I found out awhile back. I am part of a clan that your clan worked with, the Jeanafraia   
Clan." Hermione gasped. Blaise just stared. "I wanted to tell you guys, but my mom said to give it time."

"You told your mom about me and Mi!" Blaise exclaimed. Hermione answered though.

"No, Jeanafraia Clan. Ring a bell? 1992. My dad and your dad battled Sinaian Fulcanelli for the first time. Jadaia from the Jeanafraia Clan helped them defeat him. My mom and your mom, also. They have the powers to know about their children's soul mates and their children. Also the future for really powerful people." She got up and pulled something out. "Um also help our clan in times of need." She was flipping through the book. "Oh my God!"

"Mi, I get it." Blaise told her.

"No, not that. I just realized something."


	16. Chapter 16

Reviewers: Thank you guys soo much for reviewing! So sorry for not updating for so long! Guess I've been really busy! Here's another chapter!

"No, not that," Hermione said. "I just realized something."

"What?" Blaise asked.

"Do you think Draco's supposed to help us?"

"What do you mean?"

"Remember when our dads were fighting? Someone from Draco's clan helped them. Do you think Draco's supposed to help us?"

"I guess so. I don't know, maybe?"

"Maybe it's fate." Draco suggested.

"Maybe, but I don't know. I wish we could talk to someone about it…" Hermione whispered.

"Maybe we can." Blaise said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that our parents left so many trunks, maybe we can look through them."

"Maybe," Hermione replied. "How do we even know if anyone will help us?" Draco turned to look at her.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" Draco asked.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. I meant what if no one's going to help us? What if we're supposed to fight alone?"

"Either way, it won't hurt to look in the trunks will it?" Blaise asked.

"I guess not." Hermione replied. She felt sick and wanted to go to sleep. Draco was watching her.

"Do you trust me?" Draco asked.

"What?"

"Do you trust me?" Draco repeated.

"Of course I trust you. What are you talking about?"

"Then it doesn't matter if I'm supposed to help you or not, that will happen when it does. For now though, you know I wouldn't let anything hurt you. I love you, don't I?"

"I'm sorry Draco. I'm so sorry. I never meant for you to feel like that. You can't leave me, or I…I don't know what I'd do. I love you, too. I'm just confused, that's all." Tears were streaming down her face. Draco went to her and wrapped his arms around her. Blaise came and stood facing her.

"Shh, sweetheart, it's not your fault. Let's just all go to sleep and we'll talk about this in the morning." Draco told her.

"Relax, sweetie. Everything's going to be fine and you know it. We're always here for you and I think that a night of rest will do you some good. So we'll go to bed." Blaise added. Hermione nodded and Draco carried her to her room. He left the room so she could change and sat down next to Blaise.

"You guys have a lot of explaining to do."

"All in good time," Blaise answered. Hermione opened the door and turned to face them.

"Aren't you guys sleeping?"

"In a bit, you go on. We'll be up in a bit, okay?" Blaise said. She nodded and went up and lay in bed.

Meanwhile, Draco turned to Blaise. "Care to tell me what all this is about?"

"Guess I'd better start at the beginning. Well as you know, our parents knew each other. They used to work together to guard something, something which we have to guard now. As Mione said earlier, they often had to fight. Sometimes they needed help, and Jeanafria, from your clan, helped them. Together, they had a slight bond, not like between my dad and Mione's dad and our moms, but a bond anyway. Well anyways, they fought together and only because of him, our dads survived. The thing which they had to guard, well, it was something everyone wanted, so…they all fought. In the end, our parents died doing what they had done for so long, fighting. So the power went down to me and Mione. We had to fight and guard the secret item. Even now, we still guard it. Anyways, as I said before, people want it. Obviously right, but anyways we've been attacked a lot of times before. Once it was Cole, and we didn't know we were being attacked. When we realized, we had already lost a lot of strength, here's the thing with Cole: he can cause injuries with his mind. So in the end, we finally beat him, but we lost a lot of strength and power doing it." Draco was starring at Blaise. "Well now you know, that's our secret."

"Uh, yeah, that is one heck of a story."

"Story of our life," Blaise replied. He didn't know what else to say.

"Well, I think it's amazing that you guys do what you do and if I can help, I will. Don't worry, I got your back." Blaise smiled and the two boys hugged. Hermione had come out and she saw the two boys in their embrace. She smiled as she watched the two.

"Well, it's about time we got up and slept too." Draco said.

"Your right, we can't leave Mione to herself for that long!"

"HEY! Blaise, you are such a cow!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Ha, I knew you were out of bed and here, so I said it."

"Babe, what are you doing out of bed?" Draco asked.

"I couldn't sleep, so I wanted to come down to you two." Hermione replied softly.

"Come on then, let's go sleep."

"But I can't sleep," Hermione replied.

"Come on, Mione. Let's go. We'll stay awake with you, but might as well be in bed." Blaise said. She nodded and the three of them headed into her room. They were all going to sleep together just in case. Slowly, they all drifted off to sleep.

The next morning, Draco woke up first. He walked out and went into his own bathroom. He let the cold water hit his face and relaxed as he took a quick shower. After everything that had happened in the past day had really tired him out. He figured it was worth it though.

As he got out of the shower and pulled on his clothes, he thought about what he would be doing if his father was still alive. He wouldn't even be able to imagine being here with Hermione and Blaise. Especially not with Hermione, he realized that he had gotten so close to her in a short time. He was happy, though. He really liked her, correction; he thought to himself, he loved her. His mom knew who his soul mate was, she just wouldn't tell him. He had a feeling that it might be Hermione though. He smiled at the thought and went down to the common room. He grabbed a book and some ice and water, and sat down to read.

Hermione woke up. She did a spell so that she was clean and changed her clothes. She went down to the common room and took care so as not to wake Blaise. She saw Draco sitting there and walked over to him.

Draco looked up and saw Hermione looking down at him. He put his book down and pulled her into his lap. "Well, what are you doing up so early, and reading too?" Hermione asked, shocked.

"Hmm, is that really the way you feel?" Draco replied and slowly, he started tickling her. Hermione kept laughing and tried to stop Draco.

"Draco, STOP!"

"Hmm, I don't know if I should…"

"Draco!" Hermione shrieked.

"Okay, but you have to say 'Draco is the hottest man on Earth and there is no man that is sexier!'"

"Fine! Draco is the hottest man on Earth and there is no man that is sexier!" Draco started laughing, but he stopped tickling her. "That wasn't very funny!" Hermione told him.

"Trust me, it was. You should have seen the look on your face."

"Draco Lucius Malfoy!"

"Yes darling?" Draco replied, still laughing. Hermione started tickling him. Draco grabbed her arms and pulled her toward him. He kissed her lips and said, "Don't even try it."

"You Draco Malfoy, are an annoying, pompous headed, arrogant brat!"

"You don't mean that." Draco said with a smirk.

"Oh I do!"

"No, you don't."

"And how do you know I don't?"

"Because, I know you, don't I"

"Do you now?" Hermione asked softly. "Okay, maybe you do…" She added huskily. She kissed him lightly on the lips and started to kiss his neck softly. "You're very handsome, you know."

"Don't you forget it," He replied and gave her better access to his neck.

Slowly, Hermione grabbed the ice from the side table. She moved forward and kissed his lips. At the same time, she dumped the ice down Draco's shirt. She moved back and ran into one of the rooms.

Draco pulled out the ice from in his shirt and went to the room she had gone in. He very slowly opened the door and saw that she was inside. He quietly opened the door and grabbed her waist. "Well, well, well, look who I caught."

"Draco, I'm very sorry." Hermione pouted.

"Uhuh, I'm sure you are."

"But I am…I'll do anything you want…" Hermione said in her sweetest voice.

"Hmmm, you'll do anything?" Hermione looked at him, astonished.

"You don't expect me to do that, do you!"

"Do what?" Draco asked, innocently.

"You know what. Draco…please."

"No, of course not, but now, my back is hurting because of some very cold ice that somehow got there." Draco teased.

"I can massage it for you…?"

"Really, are you serious?"

"Yes, do you want me to?"

"Fine."

"Lie down." They were in Draco's room so he just lay down on the bed. "Take off you shirt, too." He pulled it over his head and set it down beside him. Hermione slowly started to massage his back. A few minutes later, they both heard something crash outside. Draco turned around, pulled his shirt over his head and dashed out of the room.


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks for reviewing!

JustAGirl101: THANKS sooo much!!! Hope u like this chapter. Please read and review!

He pulled on his shirt and ran outside.

Draco shut the door behind him in case it was something that could hurt Hermione. He saw Blaise on the floor and rushed to help him. "What happened?!" Draco asked.

"I…I don't know. One minute I was coming down the stairs and the next I was on the floor. I don't know what happened."

"Do you think someone or something made you fall?"

"I don't know."

"Okay, well I think we need to find out." Hermione opened the door at that point and came rushing out.

"Oh my god, Blaise! What happened?"

"Mione, calm down," Blaise said quietly. Hermione looked at him. "I'm fine, really. I'm just not very sure what happened." Hermione looked around and turned around. She walked into her room and shut the door. "What just happened?"

"I have no clue." Draco replied. Hermione came running out with a book in hand.

"Oh no! Blaise!"

"What?"

"It says that if that happens, it's usually the storming spell!" She exclaimed.

"Please tell me you're joking!"

"What's the storming spell?" Draco asked. Blaise ignored him.

"We're going to have to disappear for awhile…"

"I'll go get packed. Draco, will you come with us?" Hermione answered.

"Yeah, fine. Can someone fill me in first?" Draco replied.

"Later." Blaise said and went to go get packed. Draco stood there for a few more minutes then went and cast a spell so that everything he needed was in a small bag. He took the bag into the common room and went into Hermione's room. He cast the spell before she could say anything and handed her the bag.

"No! Draco, what have you done? We're not supposed to use magic, they'll find out we're going!"

"You didn't. I did." She looked at him and didn't say anything. She hurried into Blaise's room and Draco followed. Draco cast the spell there to and Blaise didn't say anything.

They hurried to Professor Dumbledore's office and went inside. They explained the situation and he handed them a portkey. It would take them to a cottage and they would stay there for as long as it would take.

I'm thinking about ending this story…as in leaving it…since I have such little time, but if I get enough reviews, I'll continue! Thanks


	18. Chapter 18

They entered the cottage slowly. It wasnt amazing, but it was nice and big enough for the three of them. Hermione came outside and cast some protective spells before entering back inside. Draco and Blaise had been talking and as soon as she entered, their conversation came abruptly to an end.

"What?" She asked.  
"Nothing, nothing." Blaise replied.

Hermione said nothing more and headed to the room that was hers. She put her small suitcase on the floor and laid down on the bed. She was tired and she waas annoyed. She wished she could have a normal life. But of course not, she was Hermione Granger. THat was out of the questoin. She let out a sigh of frustration, thinking back, about her parents. She missed them, but then, she had hardly known them. Not really known them anyway. They had always had a lot of secrets and their death had been so unexpected. Deaths were never predictable though. She wished that they had told her more. That way she wouldn't feel like she was falling in things of unknown. She couldn't go to her relatives because after her parents death, many of her relatives were known to have died as well. The only ones left alive were in hiding. She knew that her only hope was the trunks of information. It would take doing, but it was the only thing left to them. With that thought in her head, she fell into a deep slumber.

"So what's the whole story behind it?"

"Like i said before, it's all very complicated."  
"Why don't you start at the beginning then?"  
"Well, I met Mione a couple of times as a child, but that was it. Not frequent

contact, not even monthly. We met rarely and when we did, we were both pretty shy. One day, our parents all had some really big 'meeting' to go to so they left us all at Mione's house with her nanny. That was the first time we bonded. We were together for three days, just the two of us and the nanny. The nanny was kind of a bore so we used to play with each other. There wasn't much else we could do. We both missed our parents, but were used to the sort of thing. Anyways, they got back and we thought we're not gona see much of each other again, but those 'meetings' kept coming up and as we grew older, they grew more frequent and lasted longer and longer. Three years back was the so called meeting that changed our life. We were still pretty clueless and we didn't know the real story behind the meetings. We were once again put together at the age of 14. This time, things were different though. I think Hermione sensed something because she acted strangely and kept telling me she missed her parents and wished they'd come home, that something bad was going to happen. I had grown slightly closer to her over the years, but not nearly as close to her as i am now. I thought she was being stupid, she was as used to her parents being absentee as I was. I didn't get the big deal, but I comforted her all the same. We hung out in the day, but never far from home. The night of our parents death, Hermione was nowhere to be found in her room..." Blaise stopped.

"Where was she?" Draco asked, anticipating the answer.  
"I think that's enough for one night," Blaise said, turning away.  
"What? Why?" Draco was confused.  
"Look, no one knows what really happened that night. Just me and Mione, not even the nanny of that year knew. It's not something just..."  
"Not something you just tell anyone?" Draco asked, fuming.  
"Drake, I didn't mean it like that."  
"Oh yeah? Then how did you mean it? I love Mya with my life. I love you like my brother. But that's still not good enough for you is it?"  
"Drake, I didn't meant it like that."  
"There was no other way you could have meant it," Draco opened the cottage door and left.


	19. Chapter 19

Draco was fuming at the mouth. After all he had done to prove that he cared about them, they were still so secretive. Bloody gits.

He decided to take a walk. He needed to clear his mind. He continued walking until he arrived at a small lake. It was there that he sat down to think.

Argh! That did not happen the way it was supposed to! He had not meant for Draco to take it the wrong way. Things were just so bloody difficult. He decided to go after Drake, but what about Hermione? Oh sod it! Hermione was sleeping anyway. He opened the door and went after his best friend.

As he left the cottage, Blaise felt the protective spells of the area leave his reach. Well, no choice there. It was either this or lose Drake to pure pigheadedness. Why did he have to be so stubborn? He knew that it wasn't entirely Draco's fault, that he was just a bit touche that there was so much that he didn't know, but still wasn't he overreacting just a tad?

Draco lay on his back, watching what he could see of the stars. He knew he had overreacted just a little bit, but he would go back. He just needed to sort out his thoughts first.

The waves lapped peacefully around him. He watched as the moon shone on the blue surface of the water. Without thinking, he pulled off his shirt and his pants and jumped into the water in his boxers. The water felt cold against his skin.

As he dove underwater, Draco felt the water surface break. Draco emerged only to be splashed in the face by Blaise.

"Oy, you silly sod! Why'd you run out on me man!"

Draco didn't reply, rather he just splashed back. They had a splashing fight until finally they were both shivering like crazy.

"I think it's time we head back...BRRR...Mione's all alone."

"Damn! I totally forgot." Draco replied instantly. They got out of the water and both immediately began shivering even more. They shakily pulled on their clothes and headed back to the cottage.

"Um, do you know where we're going Blaise?"

"Of course I do!"

"Then why is the lake on our left? Didn't we just go to the right? I think we're going in circles."

"Are you doubting my sense of direction Drake?" Blaise asked mock-seriously.

"I think I am." Draco answered, equally serious.

"Well then I'd love to see you leadMr.Draco-I-can-do anything-Malfory."

"It's Malfoy. Watch it."

"My my, someone's got a stick up their ass haven't they?"Blaiseteased.

"We'll just see about that."

The two boys got into a playful wrestling match just as Hermione awoke at the cottage.

Hermione felt the emptiness and sudden stillness of the house as she woke up in bed.She felt drained of all her energy, but she was worried so she called out to the boys.

"Draco? Blaise? Are you guys there?"

There was no answer.As she tried again, she began to grow worried.Chills ran up and down her spine. Where were the two boys?With all the effort she could muster, Hermione pulled herself out of bed and opened the door. The living room was empty. She searched the cottage; it was empty. She opened the door and looked around outside; she noticed that there were footsteps. They stopped abruptly though, the trail wasn't fully there.Hermione didn't know what else to do, there was only one thing she could do.

Please read and review!

JustaGirl1101: Thanks! I love you! Please read and review this one too! I updated quick for you More suspense!


End file.
